Fim da Linha
by Leka Riddle Black
Summary: continuação de linha de risco. uma consciencia, um encontro com sirius black e o fim da linha se aproxima. o que se pode fazer?
1. Maldita consciência

_**Fim da linha**_

**_Cap 1_**

**_Maldita consciência_**

Eu não devia ter feito isso. Sério... Eu acho que devia ter bebido pra aceitar aquele convite. Ou talvez o desgraçado tinha me hipnotizado. O fato é que agora já era. Estou me sentindo como se estivesse a caminho de um precipício. Daqueles em que se cai durante _muito_ tempo antes de se atingir o fundo.

Vou até lá desmarcar tudo! – pensei, decidida a escapar do meu erro.

**_"Não! Você não é covarde! Você é uma grifinória!"_**

Mas o Pettigrew é um grifinório covarde...

**_"Ele não conta."_**

Okay... Ele não conta.

- Falta um dia e 5 horas pra você vir correndo pros meus braços, McKinnon. 

- Cale a boca, Black!

Certo. É a milionésima vez que eu escuto ele falando algo assim. Eu ainda não acredito que vou sair com esse idiota...

**_"Lindo, maravilhoso e gostoso?"_**

Não! Idiota, imbecil, prepotente e convencido!

**_"Mas você tem que assumir que ele é um pedaço de mal-caminho"_**

Ele é um pedaço de mal-caminho... – comecei, até que percebi as bobagens que minha consciência me fazia dizer. - HEY! Ele não é um pedaço de mal-caminho! – ela não me respondeu.

- Lily? – chamei minha amiga que sempre é de grande ajuda nessas horas. Ela com certeza me dirá o que eu espero escutar.

- Oi?- respondeu ela.

- O Sirius é um pedaço de mal-caminho?

Ela pareceu cogitar a hipótese por alguns minutos.

- Digamos que você tem sorte por ele estar caidinho por você – ela riu, maldosa e eu fiz cara de indignação.

EU não digo pra ela que ela tem sorte pelo Potter estar parecendo uma cobra de tanto se rastejar por ela!

Eu ia falar isso, mas no momento em que abri a boca pra soltar a minha indignação, um par de mãos me puxou pela cintura.

**_"Você tem que admitir que gosta disso"_**

Não gosto não!

**_"Não tente me enganar, eu estou dentro de você."_**

Okay, consciência! Eu admito! Isso é MUITO bom! – tive a impressão de que minha própria consciência conspirava a favor do Black naquele momento.

Minha consciência é o meu lado do mau. O único lado que consegue pensar algo bom do Black.

Mas ser puxada pela cintura por Sirius Black pode ser muito bom, às vezes.

Certo... Eu não devia ter dito muito bom antes dele me encostar na parede. Muito menos antes de ele me beijar...

Mas... QUEM DEIXOU ELE ME BEIJAR?

**_"Você!"_**

Mas eu não... Eu não...

- Uh! – gemeu ele.

Meu joelho se levantou, pela segunda vez aquela semana, pra acerta-lo. Mas dessa vez, era pra acertar a cabeça de baixo.

Eu disse, eu fiz... Pobre Black. Acho que eu estou com pena dele.

**_"Como você quer ter filhos chutando logo essa parte?"_**

E quem foi que te contou que eu vou ter filhos com o Black?

**_"Eu sei das coisas. Eu sou sua consciência, esqueceu?"_**

Eu mereço...

Black me olhou pior do que a Lily... – talvez isso fosse apenas impressão minha, porque olhar pior do que o da Lily ainda não existe. - Nesse instante eu me senti o ser mais inteligente do universo. Eu aprendi legiminência sozinha! Pude ver claramente que ele pensava "Você está maluca, garota?"

**_"Qualquer um pode ler isso agora" _**- eu tinha que ignorar essa vozinha, ela está apenas com inveja da minha genialidade.

Eu sou a rainha do universo!

_**"Ah, okay! E eu sou a Marilyn Monroe!"**_

Nem a consciência me enche hoje! A visão de Black quase chorando aos meus pés me dá um humor magnífico.

Mas, eu não sei porque, fiquei com pena dele. Ajudei - o a se levantar e ele me pareceu meio chateado ou zangado. Será que a culpa é minha?

_**"Não, imagine... Deixe eu te dar um soco nas partes mais sensíveis e vejamos se você vai sorrir!"**_

- Hum... Desculpe - disse eu mais vermelha do que nunca - Foi o impulso.

Ele estava de cabeça baixa, não deu pra ver a reação dele.

- Certo. - e levantou o rosto, se aproximando e me prensando na parede novamente - Você é a garota mais complicada que eu já conheci.

- E você é o garoto mais idiota que eu já conheci.

_- _Então estamos quites...

Certo... Estávamos quites... E eu, sem saída. Mas até que eu estava gostando de não ter por onde fugir.

_**"Belos músculos!"**_

E que corpo...

_**"Que olhos!"**_

E esse cabelo...

_**"O sorriso!"**_

É a primeira vez que a gente concorda em alguma coisa, consciência!

Ele deu um sorriso meio que de lado - pela primeira vez eu não amaldiçoei esse fato - e me puxou pela cintura. Como ele queria se aproximar mais, eu não sei... Mas ele conseguiu uma vantagem de mais alguns milímetros.

- Você não vai me bater dessa vez, vai?

Eu não respondi. Apenas fechei os olhos e ouvi a minha maldita consciência... E bom... Ela acertou.

* * *

N/A: hum... resolvi continuar, non eh? 

kem beto essa aki foi a piu... ela resolveu aparecer algumas horas depois de eu ter acabado a fic, neah dona piu?

e bom... vou mandar um bjo p kmi tbm... pke da ultima vez ela brigou comigo pke eu non mandei bjo nenhum...

e bjo tbm p minha consciencia **_"eeeeu"_** pke ela me inspirou a fazer esse capitulo... "_**ou! pera aí! eu non sou maldita!"**_


	2. Um dia em Hogsmead

**Fim da linha**

**Cap 2**

**Um dia em hogsmead**

Talvez se eu me escondesse no banheiro da murta...

**_"vai lá! Aproveita e ouve as lamúrias dela! Deve ser melhor do que dar uns beijos em Sirius Black!"_**

Não que seja melhor, mas...

**_"é claro que não é melhor!"_**

Mas é que eu não quero descobrir isso!

**_"descobrir o que? Que você está apaixonada pelo cara mais bonito da escola é que o sentimento é mutúo?"_**

Mutuo? AHHHH! PARA DE FALAR ESSAS COISAS PRA MIM!

**_"mas é só a verdade!"_**

Eu não estou ouvindo!

**_"você tem que assumir..."_**

lalalalaalalalala

**_"que gosta do black"_**

- LÁLÁLÁLÁ - gritou Marlene no meio do corredor.

As pessoas que passavam pelo corredor podiam ver uma morena de cabelos anormalmente penteados gritando que nem uma maluca com as mãos no ouvido como se pudesse abafar a vozinha extremamente irritante que ecoava em sua cabeça. Era um dos momentos mais constrangedores que eu já havia passado. Eu, Marlene McKinnon gritando comigo mesma no meio do corredor. Então sai correndo em direção ao banheiro da murta-que-geme.

- oi murta! - disse ela assim que viu a fantasma flutuando de cima de algum boxe. - posso ficar por aqui?

- olá Marlene! Pode sim! Quase nunca ninguém vem me visitar - ela fez biquinho e eu tive que riu

**_"você vai se ferrar, Marlene"_**

- bom... Nunca vão me encontrar aqui!

- você está fugindo de alguém?

**_"você não percebe que essa fantasma tem uma voz extremamente aguda e irritante?"_**

- er... Estou!

- por acaso seria de mim? - perguntou uma voz que eu bem sabia de quem era. Então vi o vulto do garoto que a atormentava nos seus pesadelos e o motivo de todas as suas discussões com a consciência saindo de dentro do mesmo boxe em que a murta havia estado a segundos atrás.

Eu olhei de murta para sirius. Uma sombra de maldade deve ter passado pelos olhos.

- até a murta, black? – eu disse maldosa - você não perdoa nem a pobre fantasma?

- eu e a murta estávamos conversando. - os olhos dele brilharam maléficamente – civilizadamente.

Marlene esticou o braço e pôs-se a olhar as unhas como se quisesse achar algum defeito e disse:

- você diz isso pra todas - okay... Eu não sou de fazer isso mas, eu vi isso num filme que eu vi na casa da lily e não resisti em fazer

-não - disse ele rapidamente, tão rápido que até me assustou - eu só digo isso pra você, lene! - ele parecia sério, mas demonstrava que estava com vontade de rir.

**_"Que amor"_**

- ah, que bonito! - disse eu irônica. Olhei para murta e completei - está vendo, murta? eu tenho tratamento especial! e não serve pra nada, querido!

-Não serve, é? - okay, eu fico com medo quando ele se aproxima assim, vagarosamente - então por que a senhorita resolveu ir a hogsmead comigo hoje - eu, definitivamente, morro de MEDO quando ele me pressiona contra a parede.

- HEEEEY! Eu ainda estou aqui, sabiam? - certo... eu posso detestar quando o sirius faz isso, mas eu detesto mais quando ele sai de perto de mim e eu odeio a murta por ter sido a culpada por isso.

**_"isso é bem feito por você não me ouvir, sabia?"_**

- Então... - sirius pigarreou e continuou - você vai comigo ou vai continuar a tentar se esconder no banheiro da murta?

- me esconder? - eu fiquei vermelha, verde e em seguida roxa - quem disse que eu estava me escondendo?

Ele fez um gesto com as mãos como se não ligasse.

- não importa - então ele esticou o braço pra mim e se curvou - aceita a minha companhia?

**_"mas... Mas... Marlene? Como você pode negar um homem desses, hein? É difícil arrumar um cavalheiro, sabia?"_**

E eu não posso negar que supirei ao aceitar a mão que ele me estendia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu to fazendo isso mesmo?

_**"sim... Você está tomando cerveja amanteigada na companhia de Sirius Black"**_

- Quer mais alguma? - ele me perguntou

Certo, eu não posso negar que ele é devidamente atencioso.

**_"Marlene está caindo em contradição!"_**

- Hum... Eu acho que não. Já bebi demais.

- Dois copos não são tanta coisa. - pera aí! ele quer saber mais que eu sobre o que eu bebo?

- Pra mim são!

- vou anotar isso pra não esquecer - ele abriu um ligeiro sorriso - "Marlene MckKinnon é fraca pra bebidas"!

Eu não sou fraca pra bebidas, sou?

**_"sim, você é!"_**

- Bom... Já que você não vai beber mais...

Ele fez sinal pra Rosmerta que apareceu segundos depois, saltitante. E pagou as bebidas. minhas e dele.

Certo, eu não posso negar que ele é um... Como é que se diz? Ah, sim! Um gentleman

**_"marlene está caindo em contradição!"_**

- Vamos? – perguntou ele

Eu pisquei umas cinco vezes seguidas. Como assim "vamos"? não tinha acabado, não? Aonde ele pretende me levar agora?

- Pra onde?

- Não sei... Onde você quer ir?

Ele parece nervoso ou eu vejo coisas?

Eu apoiei o rosto nas mãos e sorri.

- Você conhece algum lugar que queira me levar?

Eu disse isso mesmo?

**_"disse"_**

Ótimo! Três segundos depois nós estávamos fora do três vassouras. Eu olhei para aquele lugar seguro como se quisesse me despedir antes dele me puxou para sei-lá-onde.

Nós chegamos em um lugar meio escondido. Ele se afastou um pouco e voltou carregando alguma coisa com ele. O que era aquilo?

Para tudo.

**_"Marlene, respira!"_**

AQUILO ERA UMA MOTO?

- você quer dar uma volta? – perguntou ele

SE EU QUERO DAR UMA VOLTA?

- Se eu quero dar uma volta? – acho que ele penou que eu ia xingar por ele Ter me perguntado isso – É O –B –V –I -O que eu quero dar uma volta!

Ele riu e montou.

Mas que bela situação eu me meti. Eu ia montar na garupa de Sirius Black e provavelmente ia Ter que abraça-lo pelas costas

_**"você pode tarar ele e botar a culpa no medo"**_

Eu olhei da moto para Sirius. Até que não era má idéia.

Montei na garupa dele. Agora era só esperar ele fazer alguma curva arriscada e AHHHHHH!

Sério... Eu não contava com aquilo!

Aquela moto VOAVA!

Eu juro que eu tava na intenção, mas eu agarrei ele por medo mesmo. E a consciência tinha razão! Talvez seja o quadribol ,mas o caso é que ele tem barriga de tanquinho.

**_"lugar de mulher é no tanquinho"_**

É... Eu o agarrei por um tempo realmente bom. Até que ele pousou e desmontou. E eu segui.

Olhei pros lados e tinha uma bela descida atrás dele.

-Pra onde você está me levando agora – disse eu ainda sorrindo pela minha sorte.

-Relaxa, garota! – ele riu novamente – Eu só vou te levar pro matinho!

Okay, meu queixo desceu até o umbigo. Ele queria me levar pro MATINHO? Que tipo de garota ele pensa que eu sou?

Eu não conseguir falar uma palavra após aquela afirmação. Até a consciência calou a boca depois dessa.

E o canalha? ELE RIU! E riu o bastante.

-Você realmente acreditou nisso? –eu não disse nada, mas minha cara dizia tudo

E ele voltou a rir

**_"HAHAHAHA"_**

Certo! Até a consciência ria de mim! Eu realmente mereço isso!

Eu não vou deixar isso barato!

Eu voei em cima dele com a intenção de enforcá-lo. Mas nós dois caímos e rolamos descida abaixo.

Nossos cabelos ficaram cheios de grama depois disso. Nós rolamos, rolamos e rolamos. E ele parou por cima de mim.

Havia algo brilhando do nosso lado, mas nenhum dos dois prestou atenção.

-Eu não vou te beijar, lene – não nego que fiquei meio decepcionada depois disso – não a força.

Então sorri e beijei eu mesmo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

n/a: U.u... cap 2 veio um pouco antes do previsto (natal) mas veio, neah?

nhac... eu amo escrever isso... eu ri muito na parte da tarada da moto... eu realmente amo escrever s/m...

proximo cap? em breve...

e bjo p kmi antes ki ela me mate...


	3. Um castelo de cristal

**_fim da linha  
cap 3  
um castelo de cristal_**

eu sorri meio que abobalhada. beijar Sirius Black causava esse efeito em mim, ás vezes.

**_" a quem você pensa que engana? ESSE EFEITO ACONTECE SEMPRE"_**

okay, okay... sempre acontece... mas e daí? eu tenho o garoto mais lindo e perfeito do colégio aos meus pés.

**_"na verdade ele está é em cima de você, mas isso não vem ao caso. o caso é que você também ta derretidinha por ele!"_**

e se estiver?

**_"é melhor você beijar ele de novo"_**

- Sirius? - perguntei eu, meio incerta

- o que? - perguntou ele em resposta.

- SAI DE CIMA DE MIM! - gritei me debatendo.

- hãn.. - ele parecia confuso - tem certeza? - ele me olhou com olhos de cachorro pidão.

- não - e o beijei novamente

isso pode parecer meio patético ou soar estranhamente brega, mas o fato é que eu amo esse cachorro.

**_"FESTAAAAA! MARLENE ASSUMIU! E EU NEM PRECISEI FAZER TORTURAAA! FESTAAAA!"_**

e não era que o cachorro beijava maravilhosamente bem? eu não vou entrar em muitos detalhes, mas ele me deixa completamente sem ar.não é à toa que a população feminina de hogwarts corre atras dele. mas é eu não vou falar isso pra ele, é claro. isso aumentaria o chamado egocentrismo de sirius black, que ele já estava começando a botar pra fora.

- marlene... - pausa...esperaí! ele estava sem folego? - tudo bem que eu sou lindo maravilhoso e... - pausa

- ridiculo - completeu eu

- gostoso - ele me olhou meio que com raiva por ter interrompido - mas não precisa ficar me agarrando por aí.

- não? - perguntei eu em tom de deboche.

- deixe que eu mesmo agarre você. - e depois de mais alguns beijos ele perguntou - lene?

- hum...?

- você quer namorar comigo?

pisquei duas, três, quatro vezes repetidamente para absorver a informação. Ser agarrada por sirius black podia, definitivamente, se tornar meu hobbie favorito.

-o que é aquilo ali? - perguntou eu pra disfarçar o fato de que eu estava confusa, mas tentada a aceitar

era algo de vidro e refletia o sol, mesmo ele estando fraco.

- um castelo de cristal? - perguntei eu, admirada

ele saiu de cima de mim e eu estranhei um pouco o fato. ele se dirigiu até o que parecia ser a porta do tal castelo. eu me sentei na grama e tirei alguns pedaços de grama do me cabelo fazendo careta e ele riu do fato.

- é um labirinto de espelhos - disse ele, enfim, indo até mim e me ajudando a levantar - dentro de um castelo de cristal - acrescentou.  
então eu percebi um brilho meu que maroto nos olhos dele antes dele dizer:

- que tal um jogo?

- jogo? - perguntei eu, confusa

- pega-pega

certo... ele estava abusando dessa historia de agarrar.

- você vai pra um lado e eu pro outro - distância? eu não estava esperando por isso - se eu te achar antes de uma hora você aceita o meu pedido de namoro - certo... eu também não estava esperando por isso - e se eu não te achar... bom... você escolhe.

- hum... - isso me parecia tentador. eu me daria bem das duas maneiras? - acho que tudo bem!

nós caminhamos até a porta do tal castelo. eu me dirigi pra um dos lados, mas sirius me puxou pelo braço e me jogou contra um espelho, que quase quebrou com o impacto, me beijou.

- quer ter sete anos de azar? - pergunteu eu, cínica.

- não é muito muinha praia querer sete anos de azar, não. - me disse sorrindo

- então me solte antes que eu quebre esse espelho na sua cabeça - gritei eu - ou vai passar uma hora e a gente ainda vai estar aqui!

- não é má idéia - respondeu ele maroto.

mas eu fugi antes que ele pudesse me agarrar de novo. agora só era eu e merlim.

**_"não se esqueça que eu tô aqui"_**

ah! você! grande coisa!

**_"sou uma grande coisa sim! você não sobreviveria sem as minhas idéias! agora olhe pro caminho!"_**

eu voltei a prestar atenção por onde ia, mas minha cabeça continuava perdida em pensamentos e discussões.

se ele não me achar, o que eu peço?

**_"nada, sua coisa! ele vai te achar! olhe a sua volta!"_**

eu não poderia dizer que esse castelo me divertisse muito. vejam bem, eu não sou narcisista. mas aposto que o sirius deve estar amando esses espelhos pra tudo que lado.

com uma risada maléfica, pus me a pensar e, serena e espontaneamente, aquela canção saíra dos meus lábios. pela primeira vez eu estava cantando, tendo consciência de que alguém poderia estar me ouvindo.

_- I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh_ (Eu queria que você soubesse que eu adoro o jeito que você sorri)_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_(Eu quero te abraçar bem forte e tomar sua dor) – eu pensei Ter ouvido a voz do sirius me acompanhando no final dessa parte -_ I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well_ (Eu ainda tenho sua foto, e eu sei que ela me ajuda bastante) – eu ri de leve lembrando da foto dele de vestido -_ I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_ (Quero te abraçar bem e roubar sua dor)

Então eu levei um susto ao ver que ele realmente me acompanhava no refrão.

-_ Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_ (Porque eu fico fraco quando estou solitário) _And I don't feel right when you're gone away _(E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora)

Eu continuei, meio incerta, mais um trecho.

- _You've gone away You don't feel me here, anymore_ (Você se foi pra longe, e eu não me sinto mais)

Mas antes que eu pudesse cantar o trecho seguinte, ele continuou, me deixando estupefata. Não era todo dia que se ouvia sirius black cantando.

- _The worst is over now and we can breathe again_ (O pior já passou e nós podemos respirar de novo) I_ wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_ (Eu quero te abraçar bem, você toma minha dor) _Theres's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight _(Há muita coisa deixada de aprender, e nada pelo que lutar) I wanna hold you high and steal your pain ( Eu quero te abraçar bem forte e roubar sua dor)

E enquanto ele cantava eu desatei a andar, ainda admirada com a voz dele, e encontrei um corredor que parecia levar a uma das janelas do castelo e, para minha alegria, não havia espelhos, era um corredor que parecia ser de vidro.

Alguns momentos depois, eu pude vê-lo, refletido no único espelho que minha visão conseguia alcançar, de cabeça para baixo, o que me fez soltar uma leve gargalhada, vindo em minha direção.

Então ele se aproximou de mim, levando o mão ao meu rosto para fazer um carinho (e eu não nego que estremeci um pouco com o contato) e cantou mais uma parte, fato que eu adorei perceber, pra mim.

- _Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_ (Porque eu fico fraco quando estou solitário)_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_ (E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora)

E eu sorri, antes do super-hiper-mega ego deliberadamente aumentado devido ao excesso de espelhos, desse o ar da graça (e desgraça) novamente.

- pra ouvir Sirius Black cantando, não pode ser qualquer uma – okay... pelo menos eu posso ser riscada da lista das de "apenas um dia" – mas pra Ter Sirius Black cantando pra você, tem que ser única.

Certo. Desta vez (prestem atenção ao "desta vez") eu não liguei pro maltido ego dele. ELE DISSE QUE EU SOU ÚNICA!

**_"eu falei que ele tava caidinho por você, não falei?"_**

e agora eu parecia uma besta sorrindo pra ele. Não sabia nem o que responder aquilo. E então, pra minha alegria, ele me beijou. E eu acredito que, se continuar assim, eu vou acabar me viciando.

Depois de mais alguns beijos, nos quais eu realmente confirmei que ia me viciar, ele disse.

- então, o que minha namorada – ele fez questão de frizar as duas ultimas palavras, o que me fez sorrir que nem besta novamente – iria escolher se eu não tivesse a achado?

Eu ri, ele nunca adivinharia.

- eu ia pedir pra dar uma volta naquela sua moto maluca de novo.

E nós dois rimos, antes dele insistir pra mim subir nas costas dele e ele me carregar até a saída mais próxima.

* * *

N/A: nhaim... eu toh kase chorando por ter terminado essa fic... eu AMO ela, sab? mas era um projeto pequeno e chedou ao fim. bom... bigadão pro povo ki comento...  
nesse cap non tem nada MUUUUUITO importante... é só a finalização msm... eu axo ki o 2 ki eh o apice...  
pra kem non sabe... essa muisica maravilinda eh broken... interpretada por seether e pela divina amy lee... e pra kem conhece: sim, eu trokei as bolas. eu kiz por ke kiz ki a lene cantasse primeiro. e vamos e venhamos, não ficou tão ruim, ficou?  
tá... miss... coisa amiga... PARA de se viciar, nega... vc non me deixa parar de escrever.  
e tem ki flr di kmi si non ela fica com ciume... POIA AMIGAAAA... TI DOLU  
e ainda tem a coisa lora, ki msm non betando ?(neh srts piu sumida) eu non eskeço dela  
e bom... terminei... nhac...  
bjoooos 


End file.
